Fondest Memories Revisited
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This Lupin III fanfic takes place a few years after "Partners in Crime"


Fondest Memories Revisited  
  
Note: This story takes place after "Partners In Crime". It also revisits the past with Caglistero. Jean-Luke Lupin III is definitely related to Arsene. He's his third brother, and his other brothers have past away, sadly. So, Jean-Luke is his only living brother. Strangely enough these two were separated when they decided to go their separate ways ! This story also contains a little bit of Bruce Osborne's "Lupin 4th story..."  
  
"We're not just living on East Street ! Hell, we could own it !"—Jigen, Castle of Caglistero.  
  
Chapter 1—Dominique Gives Birth To Christina  
  
Dominique began going into labor. Poor Jean was frantic. "Calm down, dear ! I mean, the hospital isn't that far away.", Dominique said, getting up from the couch. Jean said, "Don't take another step ! I'll carry you to the car !" He picked her up and carried her to the car. He immediately took her to the hospital.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Boring...Why do I have to be sitting through Lamaze classes when I could be outside, having some great adventure ?", Lupin thought, helping Fujiko stay calm with her breathing. "That's it, honey...Deep, soothing breaths...Jeez, this is sooo boring.", he said, sighing. Fujiko laughed. Lupin's cell phone began ringing. He looked at the phone. "Oh my Lord ! Dominique's gone into labor ! Dear, we've gotta pay her a visit ! I hope we're not too late !", Lupin said. He took Fujiko's hand and they ran to the Fiat which was parked outside of the OBGYN Building. "Come on ! We have to congratulate my friend !", he said, shutting the door. He sped down the streets, not caring about the speed limit. Zenigata, resting at the side of the rode, woke up at the familiar scent of lavender musk. "Lupin ?", he said, his eyes opening . He saw the white Fiat speed into the horizon. He called for backup. "Hurry ! We've gotta catch up to him ! Ha, I wonder where he's off to. Probably gonna steal some other priceless relic ? Who knows ?", Zenigata thought, chuckling. In the rear view mirror, Fujiko pointed out the fact that Zenigata was chasing him. "Damn ! Why now ?!", Lupin swore, hitting the wheel. "Don't worry...We'll make it.", Fujiko said. "Yeah, but he's gonna arrest me...Then again, he'll probably let me go again. I still can't understand why he does that. It's strange to me.", Lupin said. "You are his only friend.", Fujiko said, a little sullenly. Lupin was shocked, but he kept driving anyway. On his drive, he heard the voice of Clairisse in Fujiko when she said that Zenigata was only wanting a friendship with Lupin. "Clairisse ! Oh my GOD ! I wonder how she is ? Oh, she was such a doll...I miss her. She must miss me too...", he thought. He shook off that thought for the time being....  
  
In the hospital, Dominique's face looked bright and beautiful. She was grinning from ear to ear. She held little Christina in her hands. "She's gorgeous !", Jean said, taking the darling baby girl in his arms and rocking her. He was so happy and proud. He bent down on one knee and kissed his wife tenderly on the lips. Jean handed the baby back to her. She smiled. "Christina Lupin III, what a cutie you are !", she said, then she giggled. Lupin ran in, followed by Fujiko who was still catching her breath. "Woah, Fujjko...You're, like...", Jean said, then Lupin cut him off. "Ha, ha, beautiful as usual !", Jean recovered. Lupin looked at Dominique, she was so pleased to see him. Lupin looked at the baby. "Ah, she's pretty, just like you, kid.", he said. He looked at the tiny baby and smiled brightly. "What's her name ?", he asked. "Christina.", Dominique said. He thought he heard the name "Clairisse" instead of "Christina." "Are you sure you didn't say "Clairisse" ?", he asked. "No...I didn't I said her name was Christina.", Dominique answered. Lupin held out his hands. "May I...hold her ?", he questioned. He held the baby and was amazed at how God's hands could create such a tiny wonder. "Wow.", he said, in a whisper. All of a sudden, Zenigata burst in and felt rather embarrassed. Lupin handed back the baby to Dominique. "Go ahead. Arrest me. If it will make your pitiful little ego bigger...Go ahead !", Lupin said, a little bitterly. Zenigata looked at Fujiko whose eyes were almost ready to water. He noticed she was pregnant. Then, he looked at Lupin, turning pale white. "My heavens...", he said, his eyes rolling back into his head, and he fainted. "Oh, my !", Dominique said, getting up. She handed the baby to Jean and picked up Zenigata, throwing him over her shoulder. She grunted, "A little heavy, but he's in good hands !" She left the room, in that silly looking maternity gown. Jean, Lupin and Fujiko looked at each other. "We've gotta split. Interpol Police probably have this whole place surrounded.", Lupin said. Everyone ran for their cars and Dominique helped Zenigata recover from the shock of seeing Fujiko's big, round belly.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jigen woke up, he had been sleeping in the back of the Fiat. "What's all the commotion ?", he asked, taking a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. "Interpol's chasing us again. I was just visiting Dominique. I didn't steal anything, and they're still after me...Jeez !",Lupin said, a little bitterly. Jigen took a long smoke and blew out a perfect smoke ring. "Voila !", he said, smiling. Fujiko, looking back at him, laughed. "Show off !", she said. Interpol couldn't catch up with him. As Lupin drove, his thoughts focused on his dearest friend, Clarisse, who was still in Caglistero...alone. He looked subdued. "What's wrong, dear ?", Fujiko asked, patting his shoulder. Lupin sighed. "Remember Clarisse ? I told her I would come back if she ever needed me...Well, I hope you don't mind. I need her.", he said. His eyes began tearing. "I-I didn't realize you liked her so much.", Jigen said, in an almost knowing way. "Who asked you, Jigen ?!", Fujiko roared. Jigen took another smoke and answered nervously, "Uh, heh, heh...Nobody." So, on the way home, Lupin had to think about whether going to Cagliostro was such a good idea.  
  
Chapter 2—Lupin Finds A Way to Make Everything Fit Into Place  
  
Dominique saw Zenigata's eyes flutter. "Lupin, you're...Gone ! Dammit all !", Zenigata cursed, jumping onto his feet. Oh, he was irate !  
Dominique held his arm. "Zenigata, he hasn't done anything. He's just trying to be a good parent. We're wealthy now. We've got plenty of cash to keep us going for years to come, so I doubt if we'll be stealing...Then again, Lupin...Well ? I really don't know. He's changed ever since he realized he was a papa. Fujiko and he have been married for quite some time. They get along really well. But, he's been acting strange lately. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I have a feeling it has to do with a woman named Clairisse.", Dominique said. Zenigata stood there, not knowing what to do, or where to go. He sighed. "I'm too old for this game.", he said, walking out the door in rage. Dominique sighed, shaking her head back and forth. She walked back into the delivery room where Jean was still holding Christina, who had fallen fast asleep in his arms. "Let's go, shall we ?", he whispered. "Yes. Lets.", Dominique whispered back...and they both left to drive away in Dominique's red 59 Chevy.  
  
Later...  
  
Lupin talked to Fujiko about going back to Cagliostro. "Why ? Don't you care about me ?", she cried. "Of course I do, my sweet !", he said, embracing her. He kissed her lips passionately. "Need any more proof ?", he asked, seductively. Fujiko laughed. "Yes, but if you go...Who will take care...", she was cut off by another tender kiss by Lupin. "Shhh. Jigen, I'm sure...Will be pleased to take care of you.", he said. Jigen's eyes became wide and he became rather pale. "W-what ? I know nothing about Lamaze classes ! You've gotta be kidding me, boss !", Jigen said, nervously. Lupin laughed. "Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out ! That's not the Jigen I know !", Lupin said, patting him on the back. "Be good to her. And, don't try anything funny, alright ?", Lupin said. Jigen became even paler. "I've got to sit down.", he said, almost falling onto the couch. He took a smoke, and sighed. "Why me ?", he thought. As Lupin got ready, he gave Fujiko a cell phone. "If you need me, call me and I'll be down in a flash.", he said, kissing her forehead. "Take care, okay ?", Fujiko said, watching Lupin wave back to her. Then he waited at a corner and hailed a taxi. Lupin climbed in and the taxi headed off towards the horizon.  
  
Chapter 3—Back To Cagliostro  
  
Lupin thanked the driver and gave him a more than ample fee. The driver graciously thanked him, and drove on. Lupin's eyes trailed the horizon and he looked at the moon. "Beautiful night. I wonder if my friends are looking up at the nighttime skies too.", he lowered his head. He had a feeling that they were, and he said a silent prayer for all of his friends. "Please God, be with all my friends, especially Clairisse. I hope she is ok...", he said. He walked into the airport and boarded the airplane. When the airplane was taking off, everyone could hear the strains of "Fly Like An Eagle" sung by Seal. "Gee, that song takes me back.", Lupin thought, snickering. The flight attendant asked Lupin if he needed anything. He just wanted a Cherry Pepsi, and that's what he received. With a sullen smile, he opened the Pepsi and chugged it down. He sighed. Out the window, he could see the lights of Japan. "I'll miss you, Japan. I'll return soon ! Promise !", he said. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. He said a silent prayer and exhaled peacefully. He then yawned, stretched and fell asleep. The flight attendant reclined his chair for him and put a pillow behind his head. "Sleep well, sir.", she said, quietly. She smiled. "I'm so lucky ! I've always dreamed of serving the famous Lupin.", she thought, helping some other people.  
  
As the plane touched down, Lupin woke up. He looked at the window and he wept with joy. "Ah, I can see the Roman city from here, and there's a new Castle of Cagliostro that is ruled by a wonderful, just leader instead of a wicked womanizing ruler...", Lupin thought. He got off at the airport and stopped at one of the restaurants. As usual, he ordered Italian food (he loved Italian food better than Japanese food) and took his time savoring the ambrosial taste of Italian food. Lupin walked out of the airport and walked all the way to the new Castle. It was a long ways away, but it was worth it.  
  
Chapter 4—Clairisse, An Old Friend  
  
Lupin caught his breath before knocking at the door. The big black dog, Karl was happy to see Lupin, he even knocked him over and began licking his face. "Karl ! Quit that ! That tickles !", he said, getting up. As he opened the door, he saw Clairisse. She had matured, and she was now married. She had a couple of children. Her two boys looked just like her. "Franz ! Fredrick ! Say hello to the nice man.", Clairisse said. The two boys bowed. Clairisse's husband gave an ear to ear smile. "This is my husband Otto. I met him in High School. We were high school sweethearts.", she said. Lupin smiled. "You see, what did I tell you, Clarisse ? You're future really is bright.", he said. Otto looked at Franz and Fredrick. "Come on boys, let's go play some croquet." "Croquet ?", Lupin asked, slanting one black eyebrow downward. "Yeah. They like to play tennis too. I'm hoping they will become really good at it. They're not bad now, but they're just 8...Just amateurs.", Clairisse said. Lupin took her by the hand, delicately. She lead him to the Roman city. "It's still here. Isn't it amazing ?", she said. Lupin held her closely and placed his head on her shoulder. She looked at him, worried. "Lupin ?", she questioned. "Hmmm ?", he questioned, hugging her waist. "You came all this way to see me ? Really, I'm flattered.", she said. "I'm glad to see you're so happy. I guess you grew out of your little infatuation with me...", Lupin said. Then, he laughed. "I still love you, but, not romantically.", Clairisse said. Lupin smiled. He patted her on the shoulder. "You're my friend, Lupin. You'll always be my dearest friend.", she said. She hugged him back. She heard Otto calling for her. "It's time for dinner !", she said, smiling. Before she could run into the house, he grasped her red velvety gloved hand, whirled her around and kissed her. "I'll never stop loving you. You taught me to believe in myself. There are not very many friends with that gift. You're truly blest.", he said. Clairisse blushed the color of her dress, being crimson red. She brushed her red hair behind her ears and smiled. "Come on. I'm sure you must be starving. I've got to help Otto make dinner.", she said. She rushed into the castle and helped Otto make dinner.  
  
Everything on the table was good. "I didn't think I would care for German food, but this stuff is deeeelicious !", Lupin said, dabbing his mouth with the edge of his napkin. "We're flattered.", Otto and Clairisse said together. They looked at each other and laughed. "I've heard that if you say phrases in unison a lot it's good luck !", Lupin said. "I've heard that.", Otto said, chuckling. Lupin noticed how handsome Otto indeed was. He was unusually slim for a German, and he had handsome strawberry blond hair and limpid blue eyes. Franz and Fredrick inherited their mother's red-orange their father's sky-blue eyes, Clairisse's eyes were aquamarine with a nice green tint to them. "I'm so happy you are settled down and a parent of two beautiful boys.", Lupin said, drinking the rest of his champagne. He sighed gleefully. Clairisse blushed again. "Lupin, you don't have to flatter me so much.", she said nervously. After eating, the Princess went to her room and looked at the starry sky. She took off her gloves, and took a bath. She slipped on a nightgown and waited for Otto to come to bed. There was a knock at the door. "Otto ?", she asked. "No, it's Arsene. Otto's outside contemplating the universe. Your boys are in bed, fast asleep. I tucked them in.", he said. Clairisse was becoming worried. "Why did you come in here ?", she asked, almost in an angry tone. Lupin walked to her side, holding her hand and caressing it. "To kiss you again.", he said, kissing her. Clairisse sat on the bed. "Lupin, we're friends !", she yelled. "Woah, settle down ! I don't mean you any harm ! I'm sorry !", he said, sitting on the bed with her. She nodded and she said, "I forgive you." A few moments of silence. "Lupin, how's Fujiko and the gang ?", she asked. "She's pregnant. I'm a daddy ! My friend, Dominique had her baby girl, Christina a day ago. My third brother, Jean-Luke is really proud of her. As for Zenigata, well, he's still chasing me. Somehow I have a feeling that he threw in the towel though.", Lupin said. "Hmmm. That's sad. I wonder why he did that ?", Clairisse said. "I dunno. Cops can be so weird sometimes.", Lupin admitted. Giving Clairisse a wink he said, "Well, I'd better rest for the night. I've got to go back home tomorrow. Fujiko needs me." , Lupin said, leaving the room.  
  
Chapter 5—Pictures To Remember Him By  
  
When Lupin was almost ready to leave that day, he left some pictures he had brought. "Don't worry, I've got plenty at home. Jean went absolutely crazy taking pictures of Christina and Dominique.", Lupin said, giving her some pictures. "And, this is you in the background ? You look ecstatic.", Clairisse said. Lupin laughed. "Yep. That's me alright." "Hey, where's Goemon and Jigen ?", she asked. "Well, Jigen wasn't there when Christina was born since he was asleep in my Fiat. Can you believe that ?", Lupin answered. Clairisse laughed. "Yeah. That sounds like Jigen to me. What about Goemon ?", she said. "Married. One child named Goemon II...Original, isn't it ?", Lupin said, laughing hysterically. "Yeah, really.", Clairisse said. "It's great to hear your laughter again.", Lupin said. Clairisse thought of something to give to Lupin to him . She ran upstairs and ran back downstairs. Here's a picture of Otto and myself. The children are in the background. Battling each other with sticks. Ha, sometimes they think they're warriors...", Clairisse chuckled. Lupin looked at the picture and his eyes watered. He cried. Clairisse embraced him. "We'll always be friends, and we can always keep in touch...You see ? Look ! My address is written on the back of the picture.", Clairisse said, turning over the picture. Lupin wiped his eyes. Then ,he hugged all 4 of them. "Thank you !", he said, bowing. They all said, "You're welcome." Clairisse waved goodbye to him, "God bless !" she shouted. "Take care, Lupin !", Otto said, also waving. "Thanks you for the good bedtime story, Mr. Lupin !", the children said together. Clairisse felt tears come to her eyes and she cried, not in sorrow, but in joy. She would never forget him...Besides, she knew that she would see him again someday.  
  
Chapter 6—Back Home  
  
Lupin was taken home by taxi and he ran into the house, taking Fujiko off of her feet. Jigen hugged him as well. "Man, I thought you were never comin back ! I had to listen to Fujiko complain and whine...Now, if I may, I'll be going back home. Heh, heh.", Jigen said, pulling his hat down. Then, he took another smoke and left the house. Fujiko, kissing Lupin back, went into the kitchen and sprayed Frebreeze everywhere. "Gag ! It stinks !", she said, spraying everything. "He didn't smoke around you did he ?", Lupin asked. "Nah, he went outside, but when he came in...Basically he stunk my house up with the smell of smoke. But, oh well. It smells nice and clean now.", Fujiko said. "Was he a good foster father ?", Lupin asked, with a knowing wink. "Not really. He was a real worry wart. It was pathetic, but funny in a way. Sometimes I couldn't help but laugh at the poor guy.", Fujiko said. "I see.", Lupin said. He gave her another kiss and put his hand on her belly. "Wow, little guy's tough ! Must be doing fine, I presume !", he said. He kissed her neck. She giggled. "Oh, yeah. He's doing fine. After all, this is my 1st trimester. I can't wait to have this baby. I feel like I have a 5 pound weight strapped to my belly !", she said. Lupin and she laughed. They both went to bed, and in his lapel pocket, was the picture of Clairisse and her family. Before going to sleep, he looked at that picture and said, "Yep, her future is certainly bright. I'm glad she kept the faith. What a sweet gal !" Then, he finally closed his eyes, placed his arm around Fujiko and went to sleep. THE END  
  
Questions, Comments, Recipes ? I am hoping that Bruce finishes this story. I'd like to see what he comes up with ! )  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt  
  
May 1, 1999 


End file.
